A sequel with no title
by GSRnutforever
Summary: Again the original title. This is the long awaited sequel 'Almost First Date' Grissom and Sara wake up and all is good. But something's about to go horribly wrong. Chapter two is up, but I'm still pissed at Grissom. Another sequel coming
1. Chapter 1

Grissom felt unusually strange

Grissom felt unusually strange. All at once he realized he had fallen asleep watching television (yet another big word that no one else uses), but that wasn't out of place. He fell asleep there when he couldn't make it to the bedroom. No, there was a strange but welcome warmth, snuggled comfortably into his side. The loud celebration in his head was cut short when his phone shattered the silence. Laying her body to rest where he once sat, he picked up the loud shrieking plastic. _It had to be Catherine._

"This had better be important Cath. And no dead bodies."

"Hot date?" Grissom looked over at Sara's sleeping form.

"You could say that." Immediately throwing a hand to his mouth.

"You deserve a life Gil."

"Yeah…"

"Look, I'll just call Nick or Warrick. Whoever she is, take care of her."

"I will Cath." They both hung up simultaneously as Sara began to stir. "Morning."

"Morning." She rose slowly, taking in her surroundings. "Did we really fall asleep watching Harry Potter?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well yeah. I saw the other movies and I was so into it I couldn't sleep."

"What changed?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I wasn't alone." She watched Grissom while she spoke as he came around the couch and knelt in front of her, his hands lightly caressing her thighs.

"I really enjoyed last night, even if I did mess it up. I'm just sorry we didn't do it sooner."

"Don't apologize for the past Griss, just…try to fix the future." Trailing his hands up and around her hips, he brought their lips together gently, which turned into passion, which turned into a tongue war for dominance. Sara found herself laid across the couch, Grissom's frame covering her. A wondering hand began pulling her top over her head…

Then a phone rang.

They pulled away from each other slightly, their lips still grazing.

"Maybe we should ignore it."

"Have you lost it?"

"I've never been called while in such a compromising position before." The evil noise ceased. "If it was important they'll call back." He looked deep into her eyes. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want this." A smile, a wink and their make out session continued. Ten minutes later, Sara's hands were running down his naked chest, Grissom's thumbs running the edge of her jeans.

And his phone started again.

"I swear this could only happen to me." Sara couldn't help but giggle as he reached over. "Unless you want to cause trouble, you have to stay quiet." He lay on his back as Sara found a spot above his heart, listening to the steady rhythm while her finger followed the path of his jeans. "Catherine. You're doing it again."

"_I'm really sorry to spoil your evening but we're short and I can't seem to get hold of Sara."_ Grissom bit on his bottom lip and looked down. _"You wouldn't happen to know where she is do you?"_

"Why would I know?" His voice hitched slightly as she placed a kiss above the lining of his jeans. He covered the phone. "What are you doing?" she said nothing, continuing to work on removing his pants. "Cath, I really have to go." Not waiting for an answer, he hung up and tossed his phone across the room. By that time she had them around his knees with his boxers pitching a tent. "God Sara, the things you do to me."

"I can see, now show me."

_(Be honest, you thought this was SMUT. Get a life PERVERT!)_

Afternoon light swam around Grissom's room, delicately bathing her skin in sun light. His finger traced lazy patterns on her back until she stirred. It took a few moments for her to realize whom she was laying on before she placed a delicate kiss over his heart.

"Hi."

"Hi, you okay?"

"Never been better and can say that with the greatest honesty." Grissom couldn't help but chuckle. "What time is it?"

"A little after four."

"I don't ever remember sleeping in before."

"You hungry?" with a nod, Grissom began to pull back the covers but Sara pulled him back.

"Not exactly what I'm after."

(_I think you can use your imagination I don't write smut)_

Several hours later, Sara arose to an empty bed and a note on her pillow.

_Had to go to work. Sorry. Its your scheduled day off so don't come in if you can help it. Feel free to stay and help yourself to things in the fridge. Love Gil._

Not _From Grissom_. Sara couldn't help but smile. Deciding upon cheese on toast, she aimlessly flicked through textbooks and had a browse of his DVD collective. Who knew Grissom was a fan of 'Monty Python'? half way through 'the Search for the Holy Grail' the evil known as her phone made itself heard.

"Sidle"

"_Thank God. I'm at your apartment but you weren't here. Where are you?"_

"I'm…at my boyfriend's." She was uncertain if that is what she should call him.

"_You need to get to Desert Palm right now."_

"Greg what's going on?"

"_Grissom's been in a car accident."_

_BunniesatemyhomeworkBunniesatemyhomeworkBunniesatemyhomeworkBunniesatemyhomework_

_**I'm an evil bitch, I know. But I think Grissom was stupid for letting Sara go again and this is my way of payback. I MAY forgive him. In time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sidle"_

"_Thank God. I'm at your apartment but you weren't here. Where are you?"_

"_I'm…at my boyfriend's." _

"_You need to get to Desert Palm right now."_

"_Greg what's going on?"_

"_Grissom's been in a car accident."_

"Sara. SARA!" The phone had hit the floor with Greg screaming her name over the line. It took a moment for snap back to reality.

"Sorry, Blacked out for a second."

"Tell me where you are and I'll come get you." Without thinking, she had given him Grissom's address, assuming that Greg wouldnt recognise it, being the only CSI that hadnt been there before. Locking the door, she sat on the step and waited for the denilani to pull up, pulling off a twent minute journey in just over they arrived, the team was sat silently awaiting to hear any form of news.

"Have you heard anything?" Warrick shook his head, giving Catherine's hand a reassuring squeeze. Hours passed without so much as a whisper on what was happening. Sara and Catherine both slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

It couldnt be happening, they had just got everything together, spent a night in complete and utter bliss, whispering admissions of love for the first time. This was NOT supposed to happen. Greg had to wake her before she rolled off of the hospital bench. When he tried to get her to talk, she dismissed him and went for coffee. To her dismay, he followed.

"I know now isnt the best time Sara but why did you lie to me about where you were?"

"I didnt."

"You told me you were at your boyfriend's when I picked you up from Grissom's." At the look on her face he added. "Brass was with me while I was at your apartment."

"Greg, I wasnt lying." After a moment of silence, a sudden realisation struck him and he turned to her sheepishly. "Its really new and no one else knows..."

"I got it Sar. And I'm happy for you." Catherine chose that moment to burst into the cafeteria and terrify everyone in there.

"Grissom's out of surgeory."

"Will he be okay?"

"Few fractured ribs, a broken wrist and a concussion. Other than that, he's fine."

"Thank God."

"He's also ignoring doctor's orders and asking for you."

"Any idea why?"

"Maybe to pull his head from his ass?" Greg snuck a wink at Sara which went unnoticed by Catherine.

"I think he's already with someone. He sounded a little...distracted when I called him this morning."

"In all honesty Cath, the guy deserves a life. Did anyone call her and tell her where his is?"

"He wont tell anyone who she is." Sara disappeared as Catherine continued to pass on possible gossip with Greg, while he tried desperately to keep quiet about who his 'girlfriend' was.

* * *

"I hear you're ignoring doctor's orders."

"Hello to you too."

"How you feeling?"

"Not much. They've got me on some really strong stuff."

"Thats good to hear. You know that stunt I pulled while you were on the phone? As we speak Catherine is gossiping with Greg about who your girlfriend is."

"Nothing about Catherine surprises me anymore. Why dont you sit down?" Sara approached, inching the chair as close to the bed as possible, tying their fingers together on the mattress.

"Greg knows about us. I told him I was at my boyfriend's and he started asking questions when he found out where he picked me up from. I think Brass might know too."

"Are you okay with them knowing?"

"I was worried you wouldnt be?"

"As long as it doesnt become lab gossip. Are you alright?"

"Its just that we managed to get everything together and this happened."

"I'll be fine, and the guys'll find who hit you."

_Be on the lookout for ANOTHER sequel. This is officially a series but it doesnt have a name yet_


End file.
